Sulfur Corvix
Sulfur Corvix '(born 8:75 Blessed) was a Grey Warden from Kirkwall. He was recruited into the Grey Wardens when given the choice and avoid execution for a crime he didn't commit. 'History 'Life in Kirkwall' Born in Kirkwall to blacksmiths Sulfur was raised in the culture of Kirkwall and the occupation of being a blacksmith. Despite being from Lowtown he befriended Jensen, a noble of Hightown, at a young age. In his years of being an apprentice to his parents he learned to forge armor, weapons, and other objects as a blacksmith. When sixteen, with Jensen's help and sensing a good busniess opportunity, convinced his parents to invest and buy a small mine outside of Kirkwall. His gamble paided off and his family didn't need to buy metals and minerals, for the most part, from other merchants and saved themselves money as he gathered most of it as he mines. In 8:93 Sulfur was eighteen and was working late, and alone, at the forge when he heard commotion. He would find two mildly drunk nobles trying to force themselves on an elven woman from the Alienage. Sulfur quickly intervened and beat down the nobles until they left. 'Joining The Grey Wardens' A week after the inccident with the nobles Sulfur was forging a new sword for a client when the city guard approched and arrested him for the murder of a noble. When in court it was revealed that the nobles he beat a week prior were the prime witnesses, and to much of his suprise Jensen was one of them. Despite his pleads of innocent he was found guilty and sentenced to execution. The night before his execution Sulfur rested in his cell before being approched by a man. The man introduced himself as a Grey Warden named Kayneth. He claimed that he know that Sulfur did not commit the crime as he been observing him sense the incident the week prior for possible recruitment. Kayneth then offered the choice to become a Grey Warden to avoid execution, with hesitation Sulfur took the offer and was freed when Kayneth pursaded the Viscount to release Sulfur into his care. 'The Joining' Sometime after being released Sulfur and two other recruits, a fellow human named Erwin and a Dwarf named Hikas, traveled to the Deep Roads to gather Darkspawn blood. This would be the first time he ever encountered a Darkspawn. Taking the blood of a Hurlock alpha he returned to Kayneth with his fellow recruits to complete the Joining. Sulfur was the first to drink, and having survived fell unconscious. When he came too he discovered he and Hikas survived while Erwin did not. 'Trespassing Into Ferelden' Sulfur spent the next two years with Hikas following Kayneth as they trained and investigated sightings of darkspawn in the Free Marches. But they would soon put their sights on Ferelden when Kayneth lead the group south. Sulfur argued with the decision to travel to Ferelden as the Grey Wardens were banished from nation, but still followed his superior. On the trip across the Waking Sea both he an Hikas learned the reason why their mentor wanted to enter Ferelden and learned about the Calling, Kayneth wished to spend his final years in his homeland. Once they arrived they masqueraded as mercenaries. 'Meeting A Dalish' During the first year in Ferelden Sulfur and his group continued to investigate sightings of darkspawn. Now and then they would spend days apart, and during one of these times Sulfur found himself in the Village of Crestwood. He came across a sight familiar to him, an elven woman being harassed by a group of humans. 'Personality and Triats' ... 'Appereance' Sulfur has blue eyes with brown hair that forms a widows peak. While in his youth he kept the sides of his head neatly cut and shaved short while keeping the top of his head covered, combing it to the left. Later in his life he kept his enter head neatly shaved and grew out a full beard. While young he wore clothes fit for blacksmithing and a black leather apronoften as he worked in his family's forge, he would often wear the same clothes while mining. Sense being a blacksmith and miner Sulfur has maintained a muscular build as he also stands at at average height for a human. As a Grey Warden he continued to wear clothes reminiscing that of a blacksmith while wearing the common armor of a Warden that was made of silverite with blue cloth and chainmail under the armor, along with a griffon heraldry on the front of the chestplate. Along with the armor he also owned a warden helmet, but rarely used it, but carried it with him. He wielded the standard shield of the Wardens that also held the griffon heraldry upon the front and a longsword. And finally he wears the Warden's Oath amulet. 'Trivia' ... Category:Grey Wardens Category:Warriors Category:Free Marchers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Dragon Age Fanon Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased individuals Category:Champions